Pierwsi ludzie na księżycu/18
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XVIII. Bedford w Littlestone. Nareszcie w szarem półświetle ujrzałem pod sobą morze. Ziemia już mi się nie przedstawiała jak kula, ale jak ciało płaskie i wklęsłe, byłem już blisko mojego świata, ludzkiego świata. Zasunąłem szczelnie wszystkie okiennice, tylko wschodnią na cal zostawiłem uchyloną aby spuszczać się na dół zupełnie wolno i uniknąć uderzenia gwałtownego. W krótce usłyszałem szum fal morskich, usiadłem na podłodze i poleciwszy się Bogu, czekałem... Sfera spadła w wodę z ogromnym pluskiem, natychmiast zwinąłem wszystkie cavoritowe okiennice, i poczułem, że powoli zagłębiam się w otchłań, potem, że wypływam na powierzchnię wody. Podróż moja powietrzna skończyła się, zaczynałem teraz żeglować po morzu. Domek mój szklany pływał po falach, jak bańka mydlana. Noc była ciemna, niebo pochmurne, gdzieś w dali błyszczały żółtawe światełka przepływających okrętów, a niezbyt daleko widziałem duże czerwone światło. Ciekawy byłem niezmiernie, gdzie się też znajduję, i czy kiedykolwiek dopłynę do brzegu w moim czarodziejskim domku. Nie umiałem nim kierować, zdałem się więc na wolę Opatrzności i czekałem, co dalej będzie. Dziwna rzecz, płynąc tak po morzu bez steru, bez żagli, po prostu w szklanej kuli, jak czarnoksiężnik Merlin w legendach bretońskich, byłem spokojny i pełen nadziei w przyszłość, a czując się mocno znużony, usiadłem na podłodze przy moim ładunku, oparłem głowę na rękach i smacznie zasnąłem, kołysząc się lekko na falach. Nie wiem, jak długo spałem, obudziła mnie nieruchomość kuli, przestała się bowiem kołysać i stała w miejscu. Wyjrzałem oknem, znajdowałem się na obszernej, piaszczystej mieliźnie. W znacznej odległości widać było drzewa i domy, a więc ląd — ziemia! Spojrzałem na morze, okręt jakiś rysował się na dalekim horyzoncie. W tej chwili zachwiałem się i upadłem, bo chciałem stanąć o własnej sile, gdyż otwór wejściowy znalazł się u góry, a ja co prędzej pragnąłem go odśrubować. Po chwili dopiero wstawszy, uczyniłem to, powietrze świszcząc wchodziło do wnętrza, byłem niem odurzony. Uczułem mocny ból w piersiach, usiadłem i zacząłem ciężko oddychać. Po jakimś czasie ból ustał, oddychałem już swobodniej. Wyprostowałem się i głowę wysunąłem otworem, ale siła powietrza wepchnęła mię napowrót wewnątrz kuli, która potoczyła się na bok. Lecz po następnych próbach wydostałem się na wybrzeże zdrów i cały, tylko ruszyć się nie mogłem, gdyż zdawało mi się, że jestem z ołowiu — tak byłem ciężki, ziemia rozpościerała już bez przeszkody władzę swą nade mną. Był bardzo wczesny ranek; rozejrzałem się dokoła, na prawo widać było kamienisty brzeg, a na nim kilka małych chat, latarnię morską i cypel lądu, wchodzący w morze, z lewej strony jakieś niewielkie sadzawki, a w głębi rząd skromnych domów, jakby świeżo powstające miejsce kąpielowe. Gdy przyzwyczaiłem się znów do powietrza ziemi naszej; powstałem jeszcze z pewną trudnością, przeciągnąłem się razy kilka, aby członkom moim nadać dawną giętkość a czując porządny głód, pomyślałem z jaką przyjemnością napiję się gorącej kawy ze świeżemi bułeczkami, bo choć nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem, ale pewny byłem, że znajduję się w Europie, a serce mi mówiło, że na angielskim wybrzeżu. Usłyszałem też czyjeś kroki za sobą, odwróciwszy się, spostrzegłem jakiegoś jegomościa z ręcznikiem na szyi; szedł ku morzu, aby użyć rannej kąpieli. Po flanelowem ubraniu poznałem rodaka. Idąc, przypatrywał mi się ciekawie, jak również szklanej kuli, wreszcie przystanął i zawołał — „Hola, kto pan jesteś!” Dziwiłem się, że mnie panem nazwał, bo rozczochrany, brudny, i obdarty, wyglądałem na szubrawca raczej niż na porządnego człowieka, lecz rad ze spotkania, odrzekłem pospiesznie... — A pan kto jesteś? Uspokojony zbliżył się i wskazując na sferę spytał ciekawie. — Co to może być? — Najprzód racz mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie ja jestem? — zapytałem. — W Littlestone, — odrzekł, wskazując szereg domów. Czy pan dopiero co wylądował? A co to za kula? czy to jaka maszyna? — Tak. — Czyś pan po rozbiciu statku w tej kuli tu przypłynął? Czy to jest nowy przyrząd ratunkowy? — pytał zaciekawiony. Spojrzałem bystro na jego dobroduszną twarz, widziałem, że mogę mu zaufać, więc potwierdziwszy jego mniemanie, że to jest mój przyrząd ratunkowy, rzekłem z naciskiem. — Potrzebuję pomocy, aby przenieść to, co się znajduje wewnątrz tej kuli w jakie bezpieczne miejsce, gdyż sam temu nie poradzę. W tej chwili ujrzałem trzech młodych ludzi idących z kąpielowemi ręcznikami w naszą stronę, wielce mnie to ucieszyło, a uprzejmy pan począł gestami wzywać ich, by się do nas zbliżyli. Za chwilę nadeszli i równie jak pierwszy kąpielowicz zarzucili mnie pytaniami. — Wszystko panom opowiem później, lecz teraz umieram ze znużenia. — Chodź pan do hotelu, — rzekł pierwszy mój znajomy, a my zajmiemy się sprowadzeniem pańskiej maszyny. — Nie mogę, — odrzekłem — w tej kuli, znajduje się całe moje mienie w złotych sztabach. Spojrzeli na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a potem jeden na drugiego i milczeli. Ja poszedłem do kuli, wyjąłem grube kute kije, które na ziemi ciężyły sześć razy więcej niż na księżycu, łańcuch, kawałki piki, i położyłem to wszystko przed nimi. Pierwszy jegomość podniósł kij, lecz zaraz upuścił go stęknąwszy i zapytał. — Czy to naprawdę złoto, czy mosiądz? — Ależ złoto! — zawołali chórem trzej inni. — Skąd pan wziąłeś tyle złota? zapytał, patrząc na mnie bacznie, dobroduszny, nizki jegomość. Byłem tak znużony, że nie chcąc długo mówić, powiedziałem im prawdę. — Przywiozłem je z księżyca! Pojmiecie czytelnicy, jakiemi oczami spojrzeli wtedy na mnie wszyscy czterej, lecz ja nie zważając na ich zdziwienie, rzekłem krótko. — Opowiem wam wszystko później, teraz, panowie, pomóżcie mi przenieść ten kruszec do hotelu — jedną sztabę we dwóch poradzicie, a resztę ja sam zaniosę. — A ta szklana kula? — Niestety chwilowo muszę ją tu zostawić. Młodzi ludzie nie zadawali mi już pytań, posłusznie wzięli we dwóch po jednej sztabie i taką szliśmy procesyą do hotelu. Na pół drogi spotkaliśmy gromadkę dzieci: dwie dziewczynki ze szpadelkami, które z przestrachem przypatrywały się dzikiej mojej postaci i szczupły o bystrych oczach chłopak, snać syn rybaka. Ciekawie się przypatrując, towarzyszył nam długą chwilę, lecz potem pobiegł w stronę, gdzie leżała sfera. Zaniepokoiło to mnie bardzo i z obawą patrzałem za chłopcem. Zauważył to obok stojący młody człowiek i rzekł uspokajająco. — Nie obawiaj się pan, on się jej nie dotknie. Słońce tymczasem jasno oświeciło morze i ziemię, czułem pogodę w duszy i zadowolenie z dokonanych czynów. Gospodarz hotelu zawahał się trochę na mój widok, lecz towarzysze moi, jego lokatorowie mówili za mnie, a moje sztaby złote zrobiły też duże wrażenie, dość, że wkrótce znalazłem się w ciepłej kąpieli, jeden z towarzyszy pożyczył mi czystej bielizny i ubrania. Z przyjemnością zasiadłem do śniadania. Zajadając świeże jajka, smaczne grzanki i popijając kawę, opowiedziałem w krótkości czterem moim nowym znajomym naszą wyprawę na księżyc, wyniki jej i mój dzisiejszy powrót na ziemię. Słuchali mnie z ciekawością, ale czytałem z ich ócz, że ani słowa nie wierzyli temu, co im opowiadałem, lecz uważali mnie za bardzo sprytnego blagiera. Wreszcie jeden z nich rzekł: — Ależ to bajka, niemożebna do uwierzenia. Wzruszyłem ramionami i odparłem. — Myśl pan o tem, co chcesz. Najmłodszy z czterech słuchaczy rzekł do innych półgłosem: — Nie chce nam powiedzieć prawdy i kwita. — Panowie, rzekłem poważnie, — wiem, że trudno uwierzyć moim słowom, przygody moje są nadzwyczajne, lecz daję wam słowo honoru, iż przybywam prosto z księżyca... Jestem panom niezmiernie wdzięczny za ich pomoc i zdaje mi się, że panów niczem nie obraziłem. — Ależ bynajmniej, odpowiedzieli wszyscy razem z bardzo uprzejmemi minami, zapalili papierosy i rozproszyli się po salonie. Okrągły jegomość zbliżył się do okna i rzekł: — Pogoda jest przepyszna, nie pamiętam tak ciepłego lata. W tem coś jakby wielka rakieta wyleciała w powietrze. Rozległ się szum. — Co to jest? — zawołałem. — Nie wiem, — odrzekł jeden — z panów i żeby lepiej zobaczyć pobiegł do okna, inni uczynili to samo. — Stąd nic nie widać, — zawołali i wybiegli przed dom. Nagle przebiegła mi przez głowę okropna myśl. Jak szalony po biegłem za nimi. Na niebie z tej, strony, gdzie zostawiłem sferę, unosiła się ona teraz w powietrzu jak mały obłoczek. — To ten chłopiec! to ten przeklęty chłopiec! — krzyczałem w największej pasyi, i roztrącając ludzi biegłem na wybrzeże, gdzie zostawiłem kulę. Nie było jej tam niestety, tylko pozostawiona przez chłopca siatka. Stałem na miejscu zdrętwiały z rozpaczy. Teraz wszystko przepadło: wielki naukowy wynalazek Cavora, wszystkie moje plany aby jechać odszukać zaginionego towarzysza, jeden ciekawy dzieciak w niwecz obrócił te zamiary i sam zginął. Dokoła mnie stało więcej niż dwadzieścia osób pytających wzrokiem o wyjaśnienie tego zdarzenia. — Nie mogę państwu tego wytłómaczyć, zawołałem głośno, — nie jestem w stanie. I gestykulując konwulsyjnie poszedłem do hotelu. Kazałem służącym przenieść złoto do mego pokoju, zamknąłem się na klucz rzuciłem na łóżko i zacząłem złorzeczyć wszystkim nieznośnym malcom psotnikom. W końcu jak wszystko na świecie i mój gniew musiał się uspokoić. Głowa mnie bardzo bolała, zadzwoniłem o syfon wody sodowej, którą popijając, rozmyślałem co mi teraz wypada zrobić. Kazałem sobie podać materyały piśmienne i napisałem list do dyrektora najbliższego banku, aby przysłał dwóch zaufanych ludzi i wózek bo chcę umieścić w jego banku 100 funtów złota. Potem z podanego mi kalendarza wziąłem adresy: krawca, kapelusznika, składu z bielizną, zegarmistrza etc. aby przyszli wziąść miarę, gdyż potrzebowałem ich towarów. Następnie kazałem sobie podać drugie śniadanie i posiliwszy się należycie, położyłem się spać. Wyspawszy się dobrze, spokojniej spojrzałam na świat i ludzi, i zgodziłem się z moim losem. Zapłaciłem mojego dłużnika i wyjechałem do słonecznej Italii, gdzie znów piszę ową sztukę zaczętą wtedy w Lympne. Ale gdy wielki srebrny księżyc świeci wieczorem, myślę o biednym Cavorze, który na to poświęcił swą wiedzę i pracę całego życia, aby zginąć w chłodnych pieczarach tajemniczego towarzysza ziemi. Wtedy sen ucieka z mych powiek bo szczerze mi żal tego szlachetnego męczennika nauki. c.